Travelers of Avalon
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Cho Hakkai, king of a southern country in Avalon, must travel a long distance across uncharted lands to save his kingdom from war. Sha Gojyo, a scientist, Genjo Sanzo, a priest, and Son Goku, the military general accompany him. Will peace be on the other


ATTENTION: If a chapter of any of my fics get zero reviews, my lack of self-confidence will be forced to assume that the fic sucks altogether resulting in not only me never updating the fic ever again, but the deletion of it from I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for anyone, but I would like at least one review.

A/N: This is a fic for a really close friend of mine :cough: Paula :cough:. Hopefully she'll like it. :Crosses fingers: Please like! Please like! Well, hopefully I'll get a review saying if it's good or bad, if not the statement above will be what exactly will happen. Again sorry if you don't like it, but I just don't know what to think when a chapter doesn't get a review. Well… on with more stuff then the fic! Oh! I'm also looking for someone that wouldn't mind being my beta reader (proofreader) my fics. I kind of would like one, I know I'm terrible with some grammar stuff when it comes to myself, so if anyone's interested please e-mail me, I would greatly appreciate it, and I bet so would many readers. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to give you anything except a lot of thanks, and guarantee that you'd be the first to read the fic. Well… yea… ONWARDS!

Summary:  
Cho Hakkai, king of a southern country in Avalon, must travel a long distance across uncharted lands to save his kingdom from war. Sha Gojyo, a scientist, Genjo Sanzo, a priest, and Son Goku, the military general accompany him. Will peace be on the other side of the mists of Avalon? Or, will the four be faded memories for tales of the forgotten travelers of Avalon?

Disclaimers:

I'll only be writing this on this chapter cause I hate admitting that I don't own an anime. Well, I secretly do, you just don't know it yet. But yea, for now, I don't own Saiyuki, or any of the characters. I don't own the Avalon legend, or any of the references I might pull from the legend for the fic.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, Hak+Goj, and San+Goku, language, violence, and AU.

Chapter I

The land of Avalon, the land of legends is said to be beyond any words of beauty. Hazy white glow flows through the land that gives the feeling that you're dreaming every minute you have your eyes open. Trees that grew the sweetest fruit to quench any man's hunger, and water that hold a magical healing quality. And perfect skies that gently show itself through the mist a beautiful peaceful blue. Avalon went through many hardships to get to its peaceful state, and somewhere in its land lies Excaliber, the sword of legends.

Excaliber was entrusted to this land by the great king of Camelot, King Arthur, for safekeeping, and hope that, never again would the sword be of use to anyone. Fortunately, hope was prevailing. The pagan arts were forgotten, the lands were prosperous, and the rise of new technology was blooming. But the with new technology brings many new possibilities to the country that held it, and many new ideas would stir in the minds of the many different lands. Not many countries would act upon these ideas, but while the seed of corruption still lingers in the minds of humanity peace would never last long.

A country, within the north of the beautiful land, rediscovers the once forgotten pagan arts, and combines magic with science. This forbidden conspiracy didn't go unnoticed, all the lands that rebelled were destroyed in a few hours, and countries that prayed to stay neutral, were forced to work for their armies, and care for their needs. If at any moment were they to reach out, as a neutral country, to help another country in need, they would be instantly destroyed also.

Many countries try to defeat the northern country, but all attempts fail. The more countries the north defeats, the closer they get to the south where the king, Cho Hakkai, has yet to hear any of the news.

Cho Hakkai, king of the southern country, sat lazily upon the table chair the country called his throne. True it's the nicest chair in the kingdom, but it couldn't be consider anything more than a chair. Oh, it always matched Hakkai's kingly robes, since he only had one kind, forest green. The country suffers from poverty, but survives thanks to the intellect of the court that kept them from falling into ruin. So, it can be said, even though they were the poorest country in Avalon, they managed. The king had a gentle look upon him, and would seem more like the mother of his entire country rather than king. His velvet black hair barely reached his eyes, although any other person would gladly cover their eyes if they were in Hakkai's place. When he was a child, Hakkai was abused by his uncle, and his right eye was permanently damaged. Although he doesn't cover it up, he even goes a step further and wears a monocle that draws attention to it. He feels it shows everyone that everyone is equal, that even he went through bad times. Yea, total motherly like. Hakkai peered around his court room that, at the moment, was completely empty until his short army general, Son Goku, came bursting through the chamber doors.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Terrible news!" Son Goku was not only the shortest person within the royal court, he was also the youngest. In all technicalities, he's the youngest military general ever. Golden eyes, and brisk brown hair, he had a sharp yet violent personality. The thrill of a battle always had him staying for the fight. There was only one thing, and one thing only that he would choose over a good battle, me (j/k, I wish. I love Goku. But here's the serious answer;) food. Goku had the biggest appetite in all the kingdom.

Hakkai slipped to the edge of his seat. His thoughts being that the news, sadly enough, would be the most exciting thing that'll happen all week. "What is it, General Goku? Farmers thinking their gopher problem's pestilence and storming the castle again?"

Goku stopped and gave a look of utter confusion. "No."

"Prof. Gojyo start another riot at the gentleman's club?"

"No…"

"Priest Sanzo threaten another town's man for speaking during his sermon?"

"Uh… no."

"You ate more than you can pay for again?"

"Well… uh… um… yes, but no. That's not the news. This is a countryside emergency."

"Then what is it Goku?"

"Sir, the north has completely taken over all the other countries of Avalon, and they're planning to invade our country too. The only side that isn't completely north-isized is the south-side of the country which is bordered by the Lake of Avalon. Sir, what are we going to do?"

Hakkai looked shocked. Was his country really about to be invaded? Even so, this will definitely be an interesting week. "I don't know. Goku, is the military strong enough to handle armies coming from three directions?"

"Sir, let me put this as plainly as I can. We don't have enough army men that if I was to go cannibalistic I would starve."

"Oh… that's not much."

"Your majesty, as your military strategist, my advice to you would be that we should abandon this country. That way we have no casualties, and we could always try to reclaim this country with stronger forces."

"Now, let me ask you this before I take your advice into consideration; General Goku, would your pride really allow you to run away before a battle even started?"

"Hell no! But as your military strategist I had to put your safety first. Be rest assured if you choose to take my advice I'll be staying, fighting hard for our countries honor, and to take some of those northern country bastards with me."

Hakkai let out a laugh. "Haha, that's what I thought. Don't worry. My pride won't let me either."

"Nor would mine." Gojyo added leaning against the chamber doors along with Sanzo. Sha Gojyo was the best scientist throughout all the kingdom, and although he may have the longest hair throughout the entire kingdom, he could defiantly be considered the father figure. With light red hair, and red eyes to match it is believed that he came from a sinful birth, making him a sinful creature, and the first to accept him was the king himself. They've been friends for years, and always seek consult from each other. Gojyo also had the biggest sex drive in all the earth. He always needs a women, a smoke, and to be a vulgar, gambling idiot. Yes, society has a great dad.

Genjo Sanzo by first glance looks like an angel with a golden glow that radiates from his golden and matching eyes. With a such a calm demeanor and an obvious spiritual presence, there's no way anyone could think anything else. Although, after talking to him once, you'll find out that he's just an unorthodox and irreverent priest that drinks, smokes, and gambles that has a violent temper. "I would've killed you if your result was running away. We don't need a pansy as our king." Sanzo inputted while placing his gun within the holster again.

"Well, glad you approve Sanzo. So… what are we going to do about the north invading us and all the not-so-good stuff?"

Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo stayed in place deep in thought. Gojyo on the other hand stood posed with achievement, and giddily smiled. The others just didn't seem to notice him. They didn't even hear him go, "ahem…". Gojyo tried a few more times, but nobody seemed to care. Gojyo's patience was wearing thin, until finally Gojyo snapped. "Hey, you bastards! I'm going "ahem" here because I have an idea." Again he was ignored. "What the hell!"

Hakkai decided he should be the one to break the tension. "Yea Gojyo we know. But most of your idea's usually just circle around women, smokes, alcohol, or something else that's vulgar."

Gojyo looked sincerely hurt. "Vulgar? Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course. What the hell else are we to think you pervy science teacher." Said Goku.

"Shut the hell up you little brat! I didn't say anything to you."

"Of course not. You were too busy looking and talking to his majesty with googly eyes." Gojyo started to blush, but not as much as Hakkai was.

"Goku, shut up. You're being loud." Sanzo said in a calming voice. Goku ran right up to Sanzo panting his tongue, plus it appeared that he grew a tail that was wagging uncontrollably and ears that twitched in excitement as he just nodded to Sanzo's command.

"And he said I had googly eyes. But, seriously I have a good plan. No women, no smokes, no alcohol, nothing…" Gojyo looked to the ground with a look that said his heart was in pain with this word. "v-vu-vulgar."

Hakkai smiled, and Gojyo's face lit up as well. "Okay. What is it?"

"The legendary weapon of Avalon. The sword of Merlin, the sword of the great king Arthur, the sword Excaliber."

Everyone turned to Gojyo with the look of surprise and shock on their face. Then Sanzo just turned away and started walking through the door, he stopped at the doorway to say his final words to the three still in the room. "Excaliber is legendary, but nothing more. Just a legend. Men that chase after false hope are just fools bound to wishes that'll bring only disappointment."

Sanzo was on his way again, but Hakkai grabbed his arm stopping him. "That's what faith is. Nothing will ever be exactly as we think it'll be, and that's why it leads to disappointment. Even though you might be right, and Excaliber may only be a legend. But, even the most insane lies always begin with a little truth. I say lets go for it. Lets go for Excaliber. This is the only chance we have saving the kingdom."

"We?"

"Yes, you, me, Goku, and Gojyo."

"I understand you, and Goku. Why me?"

"Because if Excaliber is real, it'll give off some kind of spiritual power. You're the only one who'll be able to find it."

"Fine. But why is Gojyo going?"

Hakkai smiled. "It was his idea." Sanzo just glared, and continued his walk out the door with Goku closely following him. "So we'll leave tomorrow morning."

Gojyo was ecstatic. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a new waitress at the tavern down the road, and I heard she's easy on the eyes." Hakkai looked disappointed, but he still approved. Gojyo left the with the same look of heartbreak on his face.


End file.
